The Amulet of the Past
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyoru. Vol 16 and up SPOILERS! Tohru goes for a walk and literally stumbles upon this strange necklace. Will this mysterious amulet change the fate of the one she cares for most? And will it open her eyes, seeing what Kyo's experienced before she met him?
1. The Amulet

Konichiwa! I'm back again! new story...probably will have 4-5 chapters... dont really know right now. hm... going brain dead here...so read and enjoy! Heh, yet another Kyoru story from me!

* * *

"Okay, I'm going out!" Tohru called out throughout the house. She knew only Kyo was home, but she didn't want him to worry. There was no particular reason why she was going out. She just felt like taking a walk. Tohru didn't want to bother Kyo at the moment or distract him from what he was doing. He was locked up in his room again, like he had been for days now, only coming out for meals and staying silent. He seemed to be really busy these past couple of days. But, they both knew what was coming…

Tohru shut the door behind her and started her walk down the dirt path. She couldn't stand being alone with Kyo just then. It only brought her down and she felt some what pressured…some what saddened. The silence between the two of them the past week had been unbearable. Normally, whenever she's around him, her body turns numb and her heart pounds hard against her chest. But now it was different… they both knew what was coming…and it was approaching fast. Graduation would be there in another short week.

Tohru sighed as she felt tears come to her eyes with failure. She had promised herself long ago that she would break the curse. She didn't want to give up hope that everyone would be free someday, and Kyo wouldn't be confined. But if the curse was possible to break, she probably would have broken it already and at that point she wouldn't be worrying about Kyo's confinement. Tohru shuddered at the thought of Kyo, sitting alone in corner of a dark room, arms wrapped around his shoulders, praying he would get out of there.

Tohru shook her head, as if ridding the image out of her mind, "I won't give up now! I have to do this!" she brought her hands up to her chest. "I just have to! For all of them!" she closed her eyes. "For Kyo…"

An image of a slender yet muscular body appeared in her mind. This image was pleasant and she saw a tight black tee-shirt with cargo pants. She saw the red and white beaded bracelet dangling from the left wrist. She saw the ginger bangs resting recklessly on top of the head, partially covering the eyes. Those ruby colored eyes that gazed into her soul. Tohru reached out to touch the lips, the ones that were tempting her to kiss so tenderly. She stepped forwards.

"Hwaah!" her legs hadn't moved, but the ground came up to meet her very fast. The grass tasted foul and Tohru's shirt was now completely dirt-stained. She picked herself up and knelt on the ground, wiping the mud off her cheeks with her sleeve. Her eyes averted to the object that had tripped her. Her feet were tangled in a death-black chain, and on the end of it was a golden locket. The cover of the locket had crimson swirls and scattered red and white circles on it. She picked it up and stared at it, lying in her hands, mesmerized.

"It's so beautiful!" Tohru glanced up and looked around, trying to possibly find the necklace's owner. She was no one. Tohru shrugged and smiled. "I guess I can keep it!" she put on the necklace and watched the cover of the locket glisten on her neck.

"I wonder if I could just see…what's…inside," Tohru tried to pry the locket open with her finger tips. But it wouldn't budge.

"Humph!" her brows furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly, the locket started to glow. Tohru's eyes widened in fear. The locket was raised out of her hands and hovered in front of her face.

"W-what's happening" Tohru stared at the locket. A bright aura shone around her and Tohru was lifted slowly off the ground. The grass below her seemed to disappear and she saw nothing but a fog below her. Above, the sky turned white and then loomed a light purple haze. Tohru was still, floating in mid-air, watching the mysterious locket cast a bright flash of light around her again. Tohru immediately began to feel weak and something forced her to shut her eyes. Before she lost consciousness, she breathed, "Kyo! This can't be happening…"

* * *

Yes i know this is very short... i havent been writing anything for a while. Please forgive me! (Bows repeatedly) I hope you'll review! I promise it will get better! 


	2. A Memory?

Chapter 2

Tohru awoke lying on a cold tile. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Uhh… where am I?" She asked herself. A lot of people in weird, light green coats were scurrying frantically around her, and she heard someone moaning. All of the people were all huddled around something, and they were saying things she couldn't make out. Suddenly someone screamed, a woman, and another cry was heard.

A baby's cry.

Tohru stood and tried to gently excuse herself so she could see what was going on. But as she moved her elbow, her arm went right through one of the people's chests.

"AH!" Tohru pulled her arm away. Her arm went through him! And another weird thing was, when she screamed, no one turned around. No one even noticed she was there. "HELLO?" she yelled into someone's ear. He didn't even flinch. They just kept pushing and shoving each other to see whatever they were huddled around, in the middle of them all.

Tohru sighed, and walked right through everybody and she reached a bed. A hospital bed. How did Tohru get in a hospital? The last thing she remembered was floating with the amulet around her…

The amulet. Tohru looked down and realized it was still there hanging from her neck.

"Suki, what's happened to his hair? And those eyes? They're…they're orange!" a man said, astonished. Tohru looked up.

There in the bed was a woman, probably the woman who screamed, and she was holding a little bundle in her arms. Her head was drenched with sweat and a worried look was very visible on her pretty face. A man with dark black hair was standing over her, his face grimacing. His face looked very familiar. Then Tohru remembered the bundle in Suki's hands. Tohru heard a baby's cry again.

"Oh, as long as he's healthy, what difference does the color of his hair make? Besides, I think the color is adorable!" Suki said, smiling. Tohru moved closer to Suki. She really was very pretty. Her brown hair looked nice and silky, hanging loose, kind of messy. It reminded her of something. Her brown eyes glittered with a certain sweetness that you just had to like. Tohru stood next to her and looked at the baby in her arms. The bright orange eyes looked up at her, well, at Suki, and Tohru realized…

The baby was Kyo.

The man was still frowning, but his face grew into a face of shock, when baby Kyo began to morph in Suki's arms. Smoke arose from his body and a sickening stench spread all across the room. Suki's smile disappeared and she stared in fear at the small beast she was holding.

'Oh, no…' Tohru thought.

When the beast stopped its transformation, someone opened the door to the room. In the doorway, stood an old maid and a very young Akito. She was only about 4 or 5 years old. She walked in and everyone stared at her.

"Akito…" Tohru said aloud. Of course no one heard her.

Akito climbed onto the bed next to Suki, eyes emotionless. She handed Suki a bracelet made of beads, red and white beads.

"Excuse me! Who let you in here?" the man demanded, growing furious.

"We are part of your family," the young Akito stated. "This monster is also. He is part of the Chinese Zodiac, the despicable cat."

"What? This isn't a cat!" Suki's eyes were tearing up. Tohru felt sorry for her. She had given birth to a monster, well, not in Tohru's eyes, but Suki didn't even have a chance to understand her child yet. Suki couldn't have possibly even dreamed what her child would go through every day, and how a mother's love would have affected him greatly.

But things don't always turn out right.

"He must wear this all the time, everyday," Akito was saying. "Put it around his wrist," she demanded.

Suki shakily obeyed, and once on, the bracelet took effect. Kyo's monster form turned back into a baby. Everyone around them gasped. Suki's eyes started to water and tears poured down her cheeks. She hugged the baby tightly, and a poof appeared. In her arms, the baby had changed again. Now he was a small orange kitten, with sad eyes.

The man standing next to Suki stood still, in fear and anger. He stormed out of the room, as did everyone else. Akito and the old maid left too. Suki was left alone with her child, crying, all alone.

Tohru just watched her, her heart aching. She was just about to reach out to her, when the scene around her started to fade. Everything became blurry and everything surrounding Tohru was white.

Tohru hung her head and sniffed. 'Suki-san…'

* * *

how was it? this one is short too, i know, but i tried to get the point across. i made up Kyo's mom's name. it just sounded pretty to me. anyway, i might not have time for the next chapter till next week cuz i get monday off. so keep an eye out for the continuation of the Amulet of the Past. review please.


	3. The cold rain

Hi again. This chapter is another short one. gomen nasai! sorry this has taken so long to post! i finally sat down and wrote it. this is just my persepective on how... o wait. heh. you gotta read. i'm not sure if this happened, i just made it up.

* * *

Rain droplets lightly sprayed Tohru's face. Her eyes opened and she sat up. She was sitting on something cold, outside. The rain continued to fall. "Now where am I?" Tohru was still wiping tears from her eyes from when she was in the memory at the hospital. Everything around her seemed blurry and she saw many buildings around her. She looked down and saw wet streets and people with umbrellas scurrying around, in search of shelter. She was on top of a roof. 

"Mama," a little voice spoke up. Tohru spun around to see a little boy around the age of 4 or 5. His big orange eyes were sad and filled with tears, and he was trembling uncontrollably. His clothes hung loosely around his body because of the soaking rain, and his orange hair lay lifelessly drenched on top of his head.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered, realizing that this was the boy she loved, all cold and wet and miserable. She forgot she could not be seen or heard. "Kyo...wha...?" She stopped and turned her attention to whom he was talking to.

Suki was standing a few feet away, near the edge of the roof. She wasn't facing either of them, and Tohru could tell something was very wrong. Like Kyo, Suki was soaked to the bone, shivering, Tohru went over to her and got a good look at her face. She looked worse than she had in the hospital. She was much skinnier and much paler than what Tohru had seen earlier. Her lips were dull and her hair had lost its fullness. The biggest difference, though, was her eyes. They were no longer filled with kindness or liveliness anymore.

_"My mother... she..."_

They were scared and sick. They shone brightly, almost like a lantern in the dark. Suki was staring down intensely at the streets and people below. The longer she stared, the faster her breathing became. She swallowed and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Kyo, " She said.

"Mama...What's wrong, Mama?" Kyo's vioce trembled as he did. "Am I... am I too... scary?"

Suki shook her head. "My little Kyo... your father, " She paused. "h-he just makes me feel... so guilty!" she whispered bitterly, but Tohru wasn't sure if Kyo had heard her. He was sniffling so loudly Tohru wasn't even sure if he heard the next part. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry i couldn't have been a better mother! The has to be something wrong with me! No more! He will beat me no more!" Suki's voice came from somewhere, but it wasn't from her mouth. It was echoey.

Was it...her thoughts?

Before Tohru could realize if it was, she could see clearly that Suki's sanity was fading fast. She grasped her head with her hands and shook her head vigorously. She stopped and turned around, pain and sorrow consuming the tears in her eyes.

_"She was in..."_

"Be strong, Kyo...be stronger than me!" she sobbed. "I love you..." she smiled and took a step back.

"Mama! NO!" KYo screamed and ran towards her, but Suki took another step, placing her two feet in the air. One second, Suki smiled, and the next second she dropped, out of Tohru's sight.

"MAMA!"

"SUKI!" Tohru ran over and leaned over the edge of the roof. She screamed until her throat became sore. "SUKI! SUKI, NO! SUKI-SAAAAAN!"

_"An accident..."_

"MAMA! NO! TOGETHER MAMA! I WANNA STAY TOGETHER, MAMA! Kyo was screaming at the top of his little lungs.

"Kyo! Why are you making so much noise up here, you brat?" The man with the mean face from the hopsital came up the stairs to where they were. He ran to Kyo and looked to where Kyo was screaming, downwards. "Suki? SUKI! You!" he pointed a dirty finger to Kyo. "You drove her off the edge! It's your fault! You killed her! It's your fault, you monster!"

"NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kyo shook his head, his arms waving around and reaching out off the side of the roof. "MAMA! COME BACK, MAMA!"

Tohru went over to Kyo and wraped her arms around him. For a moment he stopped crying and screaming, and was looking around for the source of warmth from the cold rain.

"It's okay, Kyo... she loved you...she really did..." Tohru whispered.

"No she didn't."

Tohru looked down at Kyo. He heard her! He was still looking around. "She didn't love me. She was scared too. Everyone is scared of me."

Tohru stared down in disbelief. She answered automatically, "I'm not afraid."

"Then... I wanna meet you someday." he said.

"Your here somewhere...miss angel. I know it."

"I wanna meet you."

Tohru looked at him.

"Your really not afraid?"

Tohru smiled her eyes filled with tears again. "No, I'm not. I... I love you."

"Miss angel...I wanna meet you... if you love me... and are not afraid, then I promise... I love you too." Kyo said softly, wiping his eyes.

"Kyo! MONSTER! DESPICABLE MONSTER! I SHOULD PUSH YOU OFF THIS ROOF MYSELF!" a voice boomed.

The scene faded white and Tohru was floating again. Tohru was hugging Kyo no more. She couldn't comfort him. She would never be able to fill that hole... that missing piece in his heart. Tohru blinked and could have sworn that she heard Suki's voice fading behind her.

_"I love you... Kyo"_

"And I love him too..." Tohru said.

* * *

i think kyo's mom jumped off a building and i'm pretty sure kyo was there to witness that. i think i saw it in the manga somewhere. i'm not sure, but i hope you liked it! maybe u had a good cry...maybe a few tears were shed...? no? o well! it was sad! 

review please!


	4. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

Ok this isnt a new chapter. i'm sorry and i'm very busy with school cuz all my teachers love giving me tests and homework on the same day!

i know this bugs people:

but

i want to make this clear...

I didn't realize what had **really** happened to Suki. (Suki is also a name i made up. i have no clue what her real name is) the last chapter was just made up by me. some reviewers had told me that she slit her wrists and i thank you guys for that information.

but if u look on my review page:

**Tenko** has given me the explanation that has made the most sense. Thank you! Arigato!

ok. Kyo's mom left a suicidal note, she walked in front of a train (or subway. w/e) and Kyo wasnt there. i really have no clue where i got the 'she jumped off a building' idea from. i just faintly remember something where she was with kyo and he saw her fall off. i probably just made it up in my head and thought it was true for some reason.

but my idea is goin along better with the story, so not everything has to be perfectly acurate.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to who told me the real reason how she killed herself (lovely topic we're on, isn't it?) and thank you **Tenko **again!

(psst. i'm sorry if some of u have some read of this info this in my backstage discussions already, but from some of the reviews i'm getting, i can tell some of u are most interested in the story and not my ramblings! which is ok! i just put them there for fun! but i try and get important info across in them, so if people arent reading them, then i'll do this again! sorry if u guys were hoping for another chapter but to make up for it, i'll give you something!)

summary of the next chapter:

Tohru has one more memory to view, the last tragic memory that has haunted Kyo's heart and soul the most. Tohru is directly related to this situation and finds out the terrible secret.

the secret that explains why:

Kyo was mean in the beginning to her.

he was so distant.

he was afraid to show his feelings towards her some of the time.

that secret being...

MAJOR SPOILER DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ UP TO BOOK YET!

Kyo was there.

Right there next to her.

When Tohru's mother...

HAHA! i cant give u that much away! sry! i gave u enough! i'm sure most of you already kno... and i'm sure there are some who can't fill in the last word! so i'll save it for chapter 4!

cya then!


	5. An End and A Beginning

I know this story was really short and went really fast! i'm really sorry 

i just kinda wanted to get my point across and not have too much detail, but i guess i really didnt have any detail at all! (Sweatdrop) sorry... so i hoped u like it! please review!!!

* * *

Fog. Musty air. It was like she was being suffocated. The truth was consuming her. Tohru tried to breathe and her hands went up to her throats, but the air wasn't breathable and her tears were still falling.

Tohru sobbed, her voice sore and her eyes stinging. "W-why? Why did they have to go through that? Kyo!!"

The scene in front of Tohru started clearing up from a blur to a clear picture. Yet another memory. Tohru found herself standing at a cross walk. Two figures were walking towards her. They were both too familiar. She saw locks of orange hair blowing in the wind, and she smiled, despite the tears coming from her eyes. Just seeing him… was enough.

The other figure, that image made Tohru's heart jump into her throat and then sink back to her chest. The slender, young-looking woman walking next to Kyo …was her mother.

"Mom?!?!?!" Tohru whispered. Her arms reached out towards them. But they walked right through her.

Kyoko was laughing, and Kyo was making one of those smirks. But Kyo's eyes saw something no one else but Tohru did.

'_A car.'_

'_What do I do?'_

'Kyo?' Tohru thought. 'I can hear him!'

"_If I grab her, she'll come to me…but I'll transform…I…"_

At that moment, Tohru's heart stopped.

WHAM!!!!!

CRASH!!!!!

On the ground bleeding.

The car crashed into the brick building.

Kyo stood there.

Horrified.

His eyes shown despair and fear and distress.

'_Kyoko…'_

Kyoko's voice was raspy and she breathed heavy, "I…won't forgive…you…"

Kyo looked as if he was the one dying.

And he ran.

"…if… you don't protect Toh-……!" Kyoko tried to move, but she was in a critical state and no one heard her. No one heard what she had meant to say.

Except for Tohru.

"Mother!" Tohru was kneeling beside her, watching her mother wither away. Now she knew what it felt like, not being able to hug someone. Not being able to comfort them.

People acted like you weren't there. You were an outcast.

'I'm… just like Kyo now…'

"Mom," Tohru whispered.

Kyoko looked up to the sky, everything becoming dark. Her raspy voice spoke again. "Tohru… I love you…"

"Mom! I love you too! I love you so much! Please don't go!"

Kyoko smiled for a moment, but then closed her eyes.

And never opened them again.

Tohru knew she was dead. She knew she could do nothing about it. She couldn't change anything.

But she had to find Kyo.

She stood, and ran in the direction he had fled. She saw him in the distance. Her feet hurt. Her eyes stung, and tears trickled down. She couldn't breathe again, and she started coughing. She stopped running, and Kyo became smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared from her vision.

She tried to scream out to him, but no voice came out. She bent over and leaned on her knees, panting.

"Ky…o…ku-…"

The scene turned dark around her, and it looked like she was floating in space with no stars. Suddenly something was pulling her back. It was knocking the wind out of her and it forced her to shut her eyes.

"Tohru!"

Someone was shaking her.

But how?

With the amulet on, she wasn't really there.

So why was she shaking?

Why was someone calling her name?

Why did she want to open her eyes to see them?

"Tohru! C'mon wake up!"

The voice softened.

"C'mon, Tohru. Open you eyes."

She responded quickly and her eyes fluttered open. She was lying in someone's arms. She looked up, and saw Kyo looking over her, with the sweetest, most concerned face.

"You, okay?" he asked her.

Her face grew dim and she shook her head. That pushed his spaz button. "Wha-? What happened? Does anything hurt? Did you get dizzy? Did you break something? Di-…"

Kyo looked at the amulet around Tohru's neck. "The angel…"

Tohru cocked her head. "What?"

Kyo looked back at her and blushed. "Oh, no. its nothing…"

"No, tell me, Kyo-kun."

"…When I was little, when my mom died, I saw an angel. I couldn't see her. But I saw this faint figure of this exact amulet. That was how I knew she was there. And I heard her too…I…how…how did you get this?"

Tohru put her hands on the locket, and tugged at the little handles. "I found it, Kyo-kun. Could you…?"

Kyo nodded and he took one handle, and Tohru took the other. They pulled in unison and opened the locket.

A burst of light arose from the inside and shone into Kyo's face. "agh!" he covered his eyes with his hands. Suddenly as quick as it came, the light dimmed and died.

And Tohru leaned in and hugged Kyo tightly. There was no poof. There was no cat in her arms. There was just Kyo.

"I knew about your confinement, Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered in his ear. "I saw the worst memories ever imaginable. Your memories. I was there when you mother died."

"You were my angel…" he whispered back.

"And I saw my mother…again…for the last time."

Kyo pulled away from their hug and stared at Tohru with wide eyes. Before he could say anything she put her finger to his lips.

"She won't forgive you…"

"if you don't take care of me…"

_"Your really not afraid?"_

"_No, I'm not. I... I love you."_

_"Miss angel...I wanna meet you... if you love me... and are not afraid, then I promise... I love you too."_

Owari


End file.
